


constant knot

by cexies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, accidental arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexies/pseuds/cexies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kinkmeme:</p><p>[Some how Karkat and Terezi find themselves stuck in veeeery close proximity. (Either getting tangled in something, stuck in a small closet, something like that.)This results in some pretty compromising positions. Terezi, while trying to figure a way out, starts rubbing against Karkat and turning him on pretty bad. She only realizes what happened once Karkat has creamed his pants. Cue awkward moment possibly followed by fluff/smut.</p><p>Seconded! Suggestion: Karkat is in heat and hiding it (I'm loving all the Karkat in heat stories, what can I say!)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	constant knot

Upon meeting up with Terezi in the game, there are certain facts about her which suddenly come to light; most prominent of all is her love for stupid ideas. Why Karkat goes along with them is a mystery he has yet to understand, but deep down he’s sure he knows with reasons he doesn’t want to acknowledge. Growing bored with fighting underlings, Terezi suggests exploring the half buried crypts of her land, and Karkat finds himself complying. In retrospect, its another terrible decision in an never-ending list of them. Karkat is growing more sluggish as the hours drag on, his skin slowly rising in temperature. He’s hyper-aware of every movement Terezi makes, eyes drawn to the swing of her hips with no idea why. There’s a dust of red painting over his cheeks, which Terezi takes delight in pointing out every so often. While flushing around her isn’t exactly something new, it’s never to the extent that it’s continuous. All in all he feels uncomfortable, following Terezi round the stone tombs without much input or care—right up until the moment she starts playing around with switches.

The walls he had assumed were secure start moving inwards, squashing the room down to an uncomfortable size. Karkat curses loudly at the consequences of Terezi’s aimless button mashing, pulling her closer to him as the walls get dangerously closer. They are going to be crushed to death and thousand regrets pass through his mind, right until the second when the walls suddenly stop. He keeps a firm grip on Terezi’s wrist, not allowing her to move until he’s certain the walls won’t move again. They’re left with about a meters space in width, with three in length. There’s obvious cracks in the wall which will hopefully help with not suffocating to death, and Karkat tries to take that as a positive but, ultimately, fails. He lets go of Terezi with anger, shifting against the left wall and sliding down it. He still feels like shit and now there’s a claustrophobic side quest to deal with. 

“That was… unexpected,” she hesitates, moving to the opposite side and testing whether the walls move.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know,” she frowns, visibly displeased. “But whatever got activated didn’t intend to kill us. Maybe it’s so the consorts don’t get crushed if they wander in here accidentally… or maybe we’re not supposed to be killed at all? There’s enough room in here for a single troll, just not so much for two I guess. Aradia used to talk about stuff like this when we were younger, I think it’ll reset if someone manually helps out: but we don’t have lusus to help out.”

She raises a good point, seeing as there’s barely enough room for them to sit at either end of their new stone entrapment. They’ll practically be sitting on top of each other at this rate. His stomach flips a little at the thought, and Karkat rubs a hand over his face in frustration, as if it will help distract him.

“You have your glasses on right, get hold of Sollux or… actually just Sollux, I can’t deal with the others right now.”

“Is that a command, leader?” She laughs and playfully winks, but her wording does even stranger things to his pulse. If he makes it out of this situation alive it will be a miracle.

\- - -

Too much time passes for Karkat’s taste. Sollux says it’ll take a couple of hours to get to them, unless they want to try someone closer—which Karkat firmly does not. At first the silence is filled with pointless bickering between himself and Terezi, but they’ve died out into their own thoughts now. Karkat can’t say he’s feeling any better: there’s a layer of sweat covering his skin, his breathing is often erratic, and every time he looks at Terezi he has the urge to reach out. He isn’t sure what’s happening and he’s too restless to work it out. Almost forgetting the other trolls existence, his hands ball into fists before unclenching again. If he could just relieve some kind of pressure then maybe he’d feel better, but every time he tries to shift he finds himself hissing. Karkat tries once more to move, but his hands end up brushing over his crotch and his head hits back against the wall with pain and an almost promise of pleasure.

As he brings his head back down again, his eyes settle on Terezi. Whilst his own temperature is soaring enough to stave off the cold, her own has always flitted between mildly warm and cold. His own worries have been enough to keep him from properly looking at her, but now he can see that she’s almost asleep which is strange because even he can tell it’s freezing down here. Every breath she takes is accompanied by a shiver, and her overall demeanor is practically listless. Breaking through his own hazed fever, worry sets in his stomach. She shouldn’t be shivering, nor should she be falling asleep on the whole. Terezi seems just as out of it as he feels he’s becoming, but at least Karkat doesn’t feel in danger of dying from the cold. For some reason, his mind suggests moving closer. It seems a great idea, and the prospect of being nearer to her sends an unusual shiver through his spine.

“Terezi,” he calls, falling short of breath. She stirs slightly before slowly moving her head in his direction, muttering a sleepy insult at being dragged back into consciousness. “Come here.” She doesn’t attempt to move, simply keeping her head in his direction. Her eyebrows furrow an inch and he can’t help but admire just how attractive that is. Still, he shares her confusion too—his body and mind seems to be betraying all morals and rules he’s built for himself. His thoughts are too hazy to give it any more scrutiny; all he knows is that Terezi is cold and he has a terrible impulse to trace the goosebumps that cover her skin. “Come here,” he repeats again, relieved when she starts moving. 

She shifts so that her body is inches from his, and the anticipation of touching sends another shiver through Karkat. In a lapse of judgment which he’ll berate himself for later, Karkat whispers another command. “Closer.”

She slumps against him without any of the usual snark or banter. Now their shoulders are touching and the beginning of her thighs rest against his. His guess of her temperature was correct, but the cold of her body is refreshing to the heat that’s still consuming his. Terezi’s head rolls onto his shoulder, nuzzling into his warmth with what he can only guess is an subconscious movement. Nonetheless, he tingles from her contact, warmth pooling in his stomach from intimacy of such an action. As much as he thought such contact would be enough, he’s quickly growing greedy and slightly delirious. Without putting much thought into it, he slides his arm down her side, hand resting on her hip. In another spontaneous movement, he gives her a push. The bone of her hip rolls against her own and she protests with the idea of moving, and his face flushes deeper with fleeting thoughts of how nice that would feel somewhere else. 

“Don’t get hypothermia and die on me Pyrope,” he murmurs, justifying his need to draw her against him. 

“I’m still here,” she replies, but her voice is thick and she’s all but mumbling the words. With that, she seems a little more alert and follows the pressure of his hand. Terezi ends up climbing over his left leg and setting herself in the middle of him. He brings up his legs to bend each side of her, more than aware of the ache growing between them. At first she doesn’t put any pressure on his body, and the only thing he has to worry about is keeping his breathing steady as his whole being focuses on every space between them. That doesn’t last long, as Terezi seems more desperate for heat than he first thought. She scoots back against him, forcing her lower body back against his clothed bulge. He gasps from the contact, head rolling back against the wall again. Some part of him wants her to do it again, over and over until he forgets his own name or that fact this damned game exists—but he still has a smidgen of control, more concerned with Terezi’s well being than his own pleasure.

“Too cold?” Said troll quietly laughs, leaning her head back to ask the question. Her breath puffs out against his neck, making him squirm again. As he tries to move away from her breath, he ends up shifting again and his hips buck against her back, scrambling his hands against the floor to stop them digging into her. The friction does stupidly wonderful things to his stomach, but at the same time it isn’t enough. He scrunches his eyes shut in concentration, instead focusing on keeping Terezi warm. Color is slowly coming back into her cheeks, although every so often she shakes—sending more sensations through Karkat’s body. Even just the pressure of her against his chest feels like a weight, the contact burning through him. He wants to touch her the way he wants her to touch him, all these scandalous thoughts he’s tried to stay away from indulging in.

After what feels like days of trying to keep his hands to himself, Terezi finally seems chipper again. She teases him about the faint cherry taste, mistaking it for a blush instead of the increasing amount of lubrication with each movement either of them makes. He protests weakly, mind clouded with the temptation of rocking against her, grinding down until he finally reaches some kind of release against the perfection that is Terezi Pyrope. Unfortunately, she picks up on his less-than usual behaviour. 

“What’s up with you?” She asks, trying to twist her head to get a better smell of his expression. “If you’re mad about this then I guess I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t know. You should take that apology and run while you can; I don’t just hand them out.”

“It’s fine.” He grounds out, avoiding her horns and twisting his head in the opposite direction. 

“No it’s not. Don’t lie to me Karkat.” She shifts her body, completely turning around to face him. She ends up straddling his legs with her own pressed against his bulge. It’s too much of a touch for all the teasing and patience he’s had to deal with. A strangled noise escapes his throat and he tries to move away from her, but she only pushes against him harder, trying to keep in in place. He knows she’s only doing this to stop him from avoiding confrontation, but he isn’t mad with her at all. It’s the complete opposite, it’s totally in lust with her right now and she is going to break him without realizing it. His breathing is totally erratic now, clothes soaking and bulge demanding attention underneath his trousers. 

“Karkat.” She reaches forwards to touch his face, but to do so she needs to move her leg to get better purchase. As she moves, the friction becomes too much to bear. He’s never felt so much stimulation in his life, and her unknowing touches have finally become enough to drown in. Karkat chokes out a broken sob, a mixture of relief and horror as genetic fluid leaks out over him. He can barely catch his breath as he comes down from his high, covered in sweat and barely feeling any better. With concentration, his eyes manage to focus again and he finds Terezi staring through him, mouth parted with probable disgust. He suddenly feels ridiculous and hormonal, all the while drenched in his own genetic fluid. Frustrated tears start pooling at his eyes, helpless to know what else to do at his body’s betrayal and Terezi’s expression. 

Before he can disgrace himself any further, Terezi leans forwards and kisses his forehead. He gives out an involuntary whimper at the contact, hypersensitive to every movement. She tells him it’s okay, making talk of cleaning and cold but it’s as if her voice is too far for him to hear it. He complies with sedation as she pulls at his sweater, letting her take the offending article as he drowns in embarrassment and lingering arousal. He barely pays any attention until she’s pulling off her own shirt, hands reaching for the zipper of his stained pants. He flushes from the brushes of her fingers, desperately trying not to moan again as heat begins building up again. He doesn’t think he can cope with another orgasm, and instinctively wines with protest as she begins pulling down his clothes.

“I’m helping you idiot, stop bucking your hips or you’re going to make this worse for yourself.”

He tries to listen to her words, simmering down his movement until she’s finally taken his clothes off and he’s left in nothing but a t-shirt. Even though his body is still above normal temperature, the wetness of his genetic material is cold in the room’s freezing atmosphere. It doesn’t say that way for long, because soon enough there’s something wiping it away. It takes a couple of blinks for Karkat to realize it’s Terezi’s shirt, softly cleaning the mess up. His pulse flutters again, but this time it isn’t from arousal. She pulls back a little after taking care of him, wriggling into his sweater to replace her shirt. It doesn’t matter that he’s only wearing a t-shirt, because just watching her is bringing on another wave of heat. His mouth opens to spill all kinds of words and confessions, but Terezi kisses his mouth before any of them form.

“It’s okay, it’s going to happen to everyone, you just started early,” she coos, pushing his hair back and stroking through the matted mess his sweat has made of it. “When we’re not in the bottom of a tomb that tried to kill us, I’ll help you for real. However that is not going to happen if I start going into a comatose state! So keep me warm for another hour and we can go back to my hive, okay?”

“Okay,” Karkat whispers, letting his head drop against her shoulder with defeat. He tries to ignore the fact she’s wearing _his_ sweater, because getting aroused again so soon is going to be mortifying—especially with her conditions for later. There’s a contented hum to the side of him, and a fleeting pressure above his ear as Terezi kisses him softly. She nuzzles back against his chest and rests her glasses next to him, ready for when Sollux finally arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t think of a situation where terezi wouldn’t understand karkat was turned on unless she was preoccupied, thus the strange setting compared to your trapped in a closet one! obviously sharing the second anon’s love of karkat in heat ;)
> 
> headcanons, headcanons everywhere


End file.
